The human body comprises many different body lumens and body cavities. By way of example but not limitation, the human body comprises body lumens such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, blood vessels, lymphatic vessels, the urinary tract, etc. By way of further example but not limitation, the human body comprises body cavities such as the head, chest, abdomen, nasal sinuses, cavities within organs, etc.
In many cases it may be desirable to endoscopically examine and/or treat a disease process or abnormality located within, or on the side wall of, a body lumen and/or body cavity. By way of example but not limitation, it may be desirable to examine the side wall of the gastrointestinal tract for lesions and, if a lesion is found, to biopsy, remove and/or otherwise treat the lesion.
The endoscopic examination and/or treatment of the side wall of a body lumen and/or body cavity can be complicated by the geometry of the side wall of the body lumen and/or body cavity, and/or by the consistency of the tissue making up the side wall of the body lumen and/or body cavity. By way of example but not limitation, the intestine is an elongated organ having an inner lumen characterized by frequent turns and a side wall characterized by numerous folds, with the side wall tissue having a relatively soft, pliable consistency. It can be difficult to fully visualize the side wall of the intestine, and/or to treat a lesion formed on the side wall of the intestine, due to this varying side wall geometry and its soft, pliable consistency. By way of example but not limitation, in the case of colonoscopies, it has been found that approximately 5-30% of patients have a tissue geometry and/or a tissue consistency which makes it difficult to fully visualize the anatomy using conventional endoscopes, and/or to fully access the anatomy using instruments introduced through conventional endoscopes.
In addition to the foregoing, it has also been found that some body lumens and/or body cavities can spasm and/or contract when an endoscope is inserted into the body lumen and/or body cavity. This spasming and/or contraction can cause the body lumen and/or body cavity to constrict and/or otherwise move and/or change its configuration, which can further complicate and/or compromise endoscopic visualization of the anatomy, and/or further complicate and/or compromise access to the anatomy using instruments introduced through conventional endoscopes.
Since the ability of medical personnel to directly examine inner surfaces of the body is constantly increasing with the improvement and expansion of new endoscopic devices, it would, therefore, be highly advantageous to provide an endoscopic device capable of stabilizing, straightening, expanding and/or flattening the side wall of a body lumen and/or body cavity so as to better present the side wall tissue for examination and/or treatment during an endoscopic procedure.
It would also be highly advantageous to provide an endoscopic device capable of steadying and/or stabilizing the distal tips and/or working ends of instruments inserted into a body lumen and/or body cavity, whereby to facilitate the use of those instruments.